Kitsune and Vampire: The Kitsune and the Succubus
by DarkChild316
Summary: While on a relaxing hot springs vacation in Tanzuka Town, Naruto runs into Kurumu, who he saves from being sexually assaulted by a group of thugs and receives a reward for his chivalry from the buxom succubus who is determined to seduce him. Naruto/Kurumu. AU. Please R&R.


Hello again everyone, and welcome to the third installment in my _**Kitsune + Vampire**_ series. And in this third edition, Naruto will be paired up with the busty succubus Kurumu Kurono.

This is an installment that I've been waiting to do for some time and just what kind of antics will Naruto get into with the flirty and seductive succubus?

Summary: While on a relaxing hot springs vacation in Tanzuka Town, Naruto runs into Kurumu, who he saves from being sexually assaulted by a group of thugs and receives a reward for his chivalry from the buxom succubus who is determined to seduce him.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Rosario + Vampire**_.

Authors Notes: As with all of my recent stories, this takes place two years following the 4th Shinobi World War. However unlike other crossover stories I've done, in this story Naruto has become Hokage after having the title passed down to him. Also Naruto and Kurumu are both 19.

* * *

Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was currently settling into his room at an onsen resort in Tanzuka Town before he went out to explore the rest of the city.

Naruto had been Hokage for about two months since having the title passed down to him by a now retired Kakashi and he now had some luxury days off after all the hard work he had done.

Over the last two months, Naruto had been overseeing the affairs of the village and its people and he was shaping out to be a grand Hokage in the minds of everyone and many said that he may be even better than his father before him.

"_Man, life is good."_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked through the town and explored the city. But little did he know his life was about to throw him an unexpected curveball.

"Yahohoo, heads up." he heard someone say and he looked up to see someone flying at him and before he had time to react, the girl went crashing into him and landed on top of him.

"Ow man, what hit me." Naruto said as his vision was obstructed by something large, yet soft. Naruto didn't know what it was that was smothering his face, but he loved it and smiled at the heavenly feeling before he heard a voice giggling.

"You know if you're going to get that close to me, you could at least take me out to dinner first and wine and dine me a little bit." the voice jokingly said and Naruto, immediately realizing where he was blushed furiously and quickly removed himself from the girls cleavage.

This allowed him to finally get a good look at the girl and only one word came to mind in describing her: _beautiful!_ The girl was a busty young lady with light ocean blue hair tied back with a purple headband with two stars on the side.

She had deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes and she wore a white short-sleeved shirt that she had closed low to reveal a black bra with yellow stars on it. She completed her look with a purple and white plaid skirt with white stockings and black panties with yellow stars underneath and black shoes.

"Earth to blondie, are you still with us." the girl said while waving her hand in front of Naruto's face and this caused him to snap out his trance-like state.

"I mean I know I'm a sight for the eyes and I don't mind you staring but damn, you've been out of it since you went face first into my boobs." the girl grinned and Naruto blushed out of embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to do that." Naruto apologized and the girl just grinned at him.

"You really are a funny guy, if anything I should be the one apologizing for running into you like that. It's these damn wings of mine, sometimes I just don't know where I'm gonna go when I'm flying." the girl said as she stood up and dusted herself off and Naruto followed suit.

"Hey by the way, how are you able to fly anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Well isn't it obvious, I'm a succubus. It's one of the many powers I have. I'm Kurumu Kurono by the way, and you are…?" the girl, now known as Kurumu asked.

"Oh I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto answered and Kurumu gasped out of surprise and hugged him, pressing her breasts onto his face and smothering it into her vast cleavage while wrapping her legs around his midsection.

"Oh wow, I knew I'd meet a lot of good-looking guys here, but I never thought I'd be lucky enough to run into a hunk like you here, and a famous war hero to boot."

"This must be my lucky day for me to run into the famous Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Kurumu said and Naruto blushed heavily and he felt his member begin to stiffen from the busty succubus rubbing onto him.

"Um Kurumu, I'd hate to rush, but I gotta go. See ya, and stay out of trouble alright." Naruto nervously said as he sprinted off and Kurumu smirked to herself.

"_Oh there's going to be some trouble alright, and it's going to be in more ways than you think Naruto-kun."_ Kurumu thought to herself with a smirk on her face unaware that a group of monsters were stalking her from the shadows.

_**~Later that night~**_

Naruto was on his way back to the onsen resort that he was staying at after spending a day out enjoying the sights and sounds of the town. As he headed up to his room, his thoughts dwelled onto Kurumu for the umpteenth time today since he ran into her earlier.

"Man, I just can't seem to get that chick out of my head." Naruto said as he walked down the street before he heard a scream for help and he immediately turned and headed towards the sound, the voice sounding like the girl from earlier.

He soon came to an alley where he could see a group of four punks who were surrounding Kurumu and they had her on her knees as the guy who appeared to be the leader taunted and tortured her while she was down.

"You look good down there on your knees sweetheart it's almost as if it were a natural position. Then again with you being a succubus and all, you're probably used to doing this kind of thing all the time." The leader said to Kurumu.

"Let go, let me go you sleazy bastard." Kurumu said as she struggled to get loose.

"Ooh you are a feisty one aren't you, come on baby what's wrong. You were so ready to jump that guy earlier, you saying that you can't do us."

"Or could it be that our naughty little Succubus, is actually an innocent little virgin." One of the thugs said.

"SHUT UP!" Kurumu spat at the thugs who laughed at how sensitive she was.

"So that's what you're so worked up about, well I'd hate to see a hot girl not getting laid, so get ready to give it up baby. You two, hold her legs up." the leader said as he began to unzip his pants.

But before the other thugs could hold up Kurumu's legs they were both knocked to the ground by Naruto stomping on their heads from above.

"_**Break Stuff"**__ by Limp Bizkit begins playing_

"What the fuck!" the leader said before he was knocked back away from Kurumu with a solid punch before he was snared around the neck with a chakra chain and he was pulled back into Naruto who kneed him in the ribs before delivering a nasty uppercut to his jaw.

"Why you, we'll show you not to fuck with us." one of the thugs said before transforming into a thunderbird and launching numerous shockwaves at Naruto, who countered with a Wind Release: Rasenshurken that slammed into the thunderbird and nearly short-circuited him.

"I'll take out this punk." another punk said before turning into an ice alien and launching a tidal wave of icy energy at Naruto, who simply countered by creating a Fire Release: Rasengan that tore through the icy wave before slamming into the alien and nearly melting him to bits.

"This guy's mine." the third punk said before turning into a skeletal puppet carrying a sword and shield and he attacked Naruto, who easily caught his sword and slammed a Rasengan into the monsters ribcage defeating it.

"I've had enough of this, I'll end this here and now." The leader said as he transformed into a werewolf, but before he could even attack, Naruto formed a tailed beast ball and blasted the four thugs with it, sending them flying miles away.

"That takes care of that, are you alright Kurumu?" Naruto asked, only to be embraced by the busty succubus.

"My hero, I couldn't have imagined what those thugs would have done to me if you hadn't shown up, thanks Naruto-kun." Kurumu said as she rubbed herself against him.

"Anytime Kurumu, are you sure you'll be okay?" Naruto asked only to receive a kiss on the cheek by Kurumu, much to his blushing embarrassment.

"I will be now thanks to you, see ya." Kurumu said before she ran off and Naruto shook his head before heading off to the resort.

"_She sure knows how to leave an impression on someone."_ Naruto thought to herself as he made it back to the resort and after having a nice dinner in the hotel cafeteria, he returned to his room for the night.

He soon made it to his room and opened his room door and went into his room and after taking off his Hokage's haori, he rested on his bed which felt surprisingly more comfortable than usual.

"Hm, how weird this feels like…something soft and squishy." Naruto said as he groped what was causing his bed to feel so comfy and all of a sudden, the source of this comfort sat up and was revealed to be a sleeping Kurumu.

"Hi there Naruto-kun, oh did I fall asleep. Sorry about that it's just so comfy." Kurumu said as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"_**Kurumu do you mind telling me just what the hell you're doing in my bed!**_" Naruto shouted before Kurumu leaped at him and hugged him while smothering his face into her cleavage again.

"I thought you could use some company so I followed you back to your hotel suite, plus I thought you and me could spend some time alone. You know one-on-one playtime just me and you." Kurumu said before releasing him.

"To be honest with you Naruto-kun, I didn't feel comfortable staying by myself after what those bastards almost did to me just now and I needed a little bit of comforting."

"And besides, why can't I reward my savior for his chivalry." Kurumu winked and Naruto just shook his head at the flirtatious succubus.

"You really are something else aren't you Kurumu. Alright well since you're here, I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you stay." Naruto said.

"Yahohoo, this is so awesome. I'm gonna make sure to make this a night you'll never forget Naruto-kun." Kurumu said and Naruto just chuckled at her enthusiasm and decided to play along.

"I'm sure you will Kurumu-chan. Well I guess I'm gonna take a bath, you're welcome to join if you'd like." Naruto teased and Kurumu just giggled.

"Naruto-kun, are you really asking me to bathe with you, or are you just messing with me?" Kurumu asked with flirtatious eyes and Naruto just comically shook his head.

"Why not find out for yourself Kurumu-chan." Naruto teased back before walking out to his room's private onsen and after considering the invitation, Kurumu decided to accept it.

_**~Minutes Later~**_

Naruto was relaxing in the hot spring and as he was enjoying the relaxing bath, his mind was deep in thought about the young girl that was soon going to be joining him. At this point Naruto didn't know whether he should be considering himself lucky or not just yet.

"Hey Naruto-kun, just thought I'd join you if you don't mind." Kurumu said as she stood there in a towel that just managed to wrap around her curvaceous frame and Naruto nodded and Kurumu smirked before she dropped her towel and Naruto's eyes nearly flew out of his head at the busty succubus's body.

"_Oh yeah, I'd definitely say I just got lucky."_ Naruto thought to himself as Kurumu entered the spring and she straddled him and sat in his lap and Naruto blushed at her ample cleavage being just inches away from his face.

"How do I look Naruto-kun, you like what you see." Kurumu seductively said as she swayed her ample bosom in front of his face and Naruto watched the orbs almost mesmerized.

"Kami, you are so sexy Kurumu-chan." Naruto said and Kurumu giggled before she leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

"Good to hear Naruto-kun." Kurumu sultrily whispered into Naruto's ear before she began licking his neck and Naruto shivered as Kurumu licked her way to his lips before kissing him while squishing her breasts on his muscular chest.

Naruto remained still as her tongue licked into his mouth and she rubbed her ample chest on him before he framed the blue-haired woman's face and returned the kiss as his tongue rubbed against hers.

Both stroked each other's cheek as Kurumu rubbed her lower body against his and Naruto moaned as he felt his erection rubbing against her womanhood and as much as he was tempted to slide himself inside of her, he wanted to play with the buxom girl a bit more.

Naruto groaned as his tongue violently whacked and licked against Kurumu's tongue until he won the battle of dominance and she moaned as she slightly leaned back. Naruto broke the kiss and licked her hips before he allowed Kurumu to stand up and she kneeled over his head with her folds directly over his mouth.

Naruto licked his lips before he spread her folds apart and got a good look at her arousal within her body before licking into her entrance. Kurumu smiled when she felt Naruto's tongue digging and licking into her tunnels before he palmed the small amount of her breasts that he could hold.

As he groped and massaged Kurumu's breasts, she started moaning under her breath as his tongue snaked and wiggled inside of her womanhood. Naruto held onto Kurumu's globes as his kneading of them also helped increase her wetness and she smiled as he rubbed her mounds.

Naruto's tongue licked the wetness of Kurumu's walls and he took the opportunity to grip her tits. He twisted and yanked them forward as they grew hard with arousal while her chest swelled up from excitement.

He licked into Kurumu's entrance while pinching and gripping her buds while she reached down to tenderly pat his forehead before rubbing her aroused clit. She moaned and closed her eyes while sinking her hand into the softness of her cleavage while Naruto's tongue traveled into her wetness.

The blonde's hands pulled on Kurumu's tits as she sat over him and swayed her breasts. He rubbed his tongue against her innards and she shivered as her hand brushed on her clit while her other hand massaged her cleavage.

Naruto's left hand freed Kurumu's tit before he started teasing her aroused folds and she whimpered at his tongue wagging inside of her pussy. She wiggled her fingers atop her clit and squeezed her free globe.

She caressed it against the mound which Naruto was teasing and she whimpered as her orgasm grew near. He palmed her breast and squeezed it as his tongue lashed at her walls while Kurumu looked back at his growing erection.

Kurumu smiled at it and before she could even think of what it tasted like, she moaned as her released washed out of her entrance and gave Naruto's taste buds a flavored rush. She smiled with glee as her fluids rushed out and looked to see the blonde lick them up as fast as he could.

Kurumu smiled at the blonde before she got off of him and he lie panting on the floor of the onsen before she gripped his manhood. Naruto looked down to see Kurumu wink at him as she faced his tower and licked her lips in anticipation.

She kissed its center before pressing her chest against it and slowly trapped his member between her breasts. Naruto sat upright to shudder with pleasure as Kurumu looked at his exposed foreskin and giggled before planting kisses on it.

Kurumu's heavenly lips pecked Naruto's manhood as it was encased in her breasts and she rubbed her hand on his crotch. She teased him by trickling her fingers on him before giving his erection a slow lick while staring at him with her lustful eyes and used her arms to squish her mounds together.

As she finished rubbing her hand on Naruto's crotch, she smothered her breasts on his cock and started swirling her tongue on the tip. Kurumu hemmed at the taste while Naruto managed to keep his balance as she tasted his manhood and licked his foreskin.

She stroked his erection with her mounds and rubbed them on his hilt. He moaned from their softness and watched her caress her tits on his manhood. He couldn't hold back as he began to thrust into Kurumu's breasts and smiled at how they felt from their time in the water.

She smiled at his thrusts before opening her mouth and sliding it down his member. Naruto moaned loudly as Kurumu squeezed rubbed her tits together on him while his thrusts made her ample orbs jiggle on his hilt.

Kurumu closed her eyes as she sucked on his manhood and held her breasts on it while she felt him starting to twitch within her mouth. He shot his erection into her mounds and Kurumu moaned as she continued to tap her tongue on the head of it.

The busty succubus's breasts jiggled and bounced on the sage's hilt while her eyes focused on his pleasured face. Naruto felt the twitching and throbbing of his member build up as his crotch shot before closed his eyes.

Just then, Kurumu groaned as Naruto's cock unleashed a torrent of semen blasted against her tongue and sprayed from inside of her mouth. The remnants of his cum dripped into her cleavage and trailed down her breasts for a while before she swallowed what she could.

Sweat dripped down Naruto's skull as Kurumu gulped down most of his semen and took her mouth off it. She panted before giving Naruto's manhood one more lick and with a lick of her lips, she freed his hilt before they both returned to the water and she straddled him once more.

With Kurumu's breasts being right in front of his face, Naruto pressed his lips on her right tit before starting to suckle it and he sank his fingers into her breasts. Naruto rubbed his lips together on Kurumu's tits as he massaged and toyed with them.

She held his head to her mound and he grinded his canines together on her bud while rubbing the mounds together. She moaned and started grinded her pussy against his tower. Kurumu stroked Naruto's head as he bit down on her nipple and switched to the other before she brought her mouth to his ear.

"Ready to go, Naruto-kun?" Kurumu asked and Naruto winked at her as he suckled her tit. Just then, she lifted herself and both moaned as her womanhood took in his erection.

As his cock broke through her barrier and spread her walls, Kurumu's eyes shimmered as she wrapped her arms around the back of Naruto's head and pulled him into her cleavage as she began to roll her hips forward.

He moaned inside of her cleavage before placing his hands on her ass cheek as he pumped his member into her entrance. Naruto moaned as he jerked his crotch upright into Kurumu's tunnels and her breasts jiggled on his head.

She blushed as his growth thrashed about inside of her walls and Naruto moaned inside of her cleavage as he licked her heart while she thrust down onto his glory and the water from the hot spring rippled from Naruto's strong thrusts.

She held Naruto's head inside of her chest as her breasts heaved while he pounded his manhood into her entrance and it rammed against her innards. He held onto her plump rear while he rubbed his spiky hair against her deep cleavage before lying back on the bench.

He pressed his hands into Kurumu's mounds and his fingers massaged her jiggling flesh as she placed her arms on either side of him. She shook her waist on his manhood as he drove it into her warmth and her globes bounced on his hands.

Kurumu smiled as her mounds heaved over Naruto's body while he groped her chest and he rammed his erection into her womanhood. It banged and thrashed against her tunnels while she rode him and she rolled her hips to grind his thrusts.

Naruto's growth rumbled inside Kurumu's warmth as he jetted his hips upright and one could very well hear the sounds of flesh hitting flesh throughout the private onsen and at this rate, Kurumu didn't know if Naruto or the onsen was making her sweat as much.

The blonde lustfully growled as Kurumu's massive breasts heaved in his hands and he sat up to place his mouth on her tit. She purred as he suckled her nipple and fondled her mound while his length struck the inside of her stomach.

Kurumu moaned with Naruto as their hips worked together in an energy-charged sync as they pleasured one another and she ran her fingers through his hair. He released her tit and their lips sealed in another passionate kiss.

Her purple eyes found his shimmering cerulean eyes as their tongues violently and immediately slobbered on one another. Naruto and Kurumu moaned in their kiss while she placed her hands on the back of his head and deepened the kiss.

Naruto's fingers massaged and squeezed Kurumu's quaking globes as her pussy grinded his hilt as it flew into her wetness. As he toyed with her breasts, her walls grew tighter on his cock and it started twitching as a result.

Despite knowing what was ahead of them, Naruto and Kurumu only temporarily broke their kiss to trace each other's lips with their tongues before reuniting in a slobbering kiss. He freed Kurumu's right breast and gave her peach a firm squeeze as she thrust down onto his manhood.

She broke the kiss to mewl at this action before he planted his mouth on the other bud and rub his lips together on it. This influenced her to lift her jiggling mound and lick her bulb while Naruto groped her plump rear.

Naruto groped Kurumu's body as he suckled her tit while ramming his cannon into her womanhood and she moaned as she rubbed her tongue against her bud. She moaned as her lover's supercharged hips pounded his glory into her wetness and her eyes glistened with lust.

As he suckled her tit, he groaned as his balls grew tighter as he shot his tower into Kurumu and she brought down her wetness onto it before neither could take anymore. The blue-haired beauty's tightness squeezed Naruto's tower and she loudly moaned as his semen burst out of her pussy.

She smiled as they came and his semen filled up her womb and she panted once he finally ceased releasing his fluids into her. Kurumu rested against Naruto and chuckled before kissing his lips.

"Well that was quite the mind-blowing experience Kurumu-chan." Naruto said and Kurumu giggled at him.

"You talk as if it's over Naruto-kun." Kurumu seductively grinned and Naruto chuckled at her.

"I never said it was over Kurumu-chan." Naruto responded before Kurumu got off him and turned around before placing her hands on his knees and sinking her warmth back onto his length and he palmed her orbs before he began thrusting into her warmth once more.

Kurumu closed her eyes and moaned with glee while she started bucking her hips again. Naruto's fingers massaged and rubbed his partner's ample chest as it jiggled from his mighty thrusts. Naruto and Kurumu moaned as they worked their hips together while she rested against him.

Her eyes closed while his manhood flew into her wetness and banged against her innards rapidly. He squeezed and caressed Kurumu's chest while she removed her hands from his knee. While not yet opening her eyes, she reached back and framed Naruto's cheek.

She stroked his cheek before he planted his lips against her and she moaned as she felt his tongue wiggle into her mouth. Naruto gripped her tits before pulling them forward and twisting them as they jiggled in and out of the water.

Kurumu moaned into his mouth before she finally opened her lust-filled eyes and her lustful violet eyes found his cerulean eyes. Her tongue wrestled against his as their hips worked together with her movements battling his and she once again stroked his cheek.

Naruto's cock banged the inside of Kurumu's walls and she groaned at his power. Her walls grinded his tower as he flew into her innards with sharp speed and collided inside of her. Kurumu's lips remained smothered against Naruto's as he jerked his manhood into her core and her breasts bobbed about in his hands.

He slammed his cannon into her entrance as she thrust down onto his throbbing erection and moaned from his impacts. Her mind started to grow blank with lust and the only thought she had aside from kissing him was his cock pounding into her.

Naruto and Kurumu moaned through their sealed kiss as she grew tighter with him toying with her breasts. Naruto charged his manhood into her wetness as she rode him and their movements once again caused ripples in the water.

Kurumu's free hand began to rub and prod her clit as she bucked her hips. She sent her warmth down onto his erection and he lightly pinched her sensitive nipples. Naruto held onto her bouncing buds until he reclaimed his hold on her jiggling mounds and he shot his erection into her tunnels.

Both moaned as she felt his member swelling up inside of her pussy again and her tongue slobbered against his. Naruto jerked his crotch upright into Kurumu's wetness and she shook her waist on top of his cannon in response.

Both broke their kiss to moan as loudly as possible as she continue to rest her head against his chest and he lustfully growled while starting to nibble her neck with lust. She mewled at his thrusts and he palmed her jiggling breast.

Kurumu moaned as she knew she'd come at any second given how deep she felt Naruto's cock storming into the depths of her stomach and the same could be said for him. He continued to squeeze her mounds and nibbled her neck until he started licking where he gnawed earlier.

Naruto pumped his cock into Kurumu's innards and she closed her eyes while moaning. She fondled her breast with her lover's help to make her arousal grow and it paid off when her walls finally coiled around his length.

Both loudly moaned as Naruto's cock imploded within her pussy less than a second after she tightened around him and a tsunami of his seeds overflowed her womb. Her eyes sparkled with lust as they came before she rested against him and gave his lips a loving kiss.

"Oh Naruto-kun, you didn't think it was over did you." Kurumu said before getting on all fours and shaking her ass as him. Naruto just rolled his eyes before he got behind her and gripped her hips and moved forward and carefully entered her wetness and Naruto held onto Kurumu while sending his cock forward into her womanhood.

She kept her hands planted on the floor as her taller lover plowed his length into her pussy and she slowly began to smile at the power of his movements. Kurumu moaned as Naruto drove his cock into her wetness and her breasts began to sway forward.

His crotch met her rear while he pounded his member into her tightness and he held onto her hips for the time being. Both of them panted from the pleasure beginning to fill their bodies and sweat boiled from their bodies.

Kurumu's arms began to wobble as her lover's erection thrashed about inside of her tight tunnels and the impacts of his movements sounded throughout the onsen once again. Kurumu whimpered as he jerked his manhood into her tightness and moved his hands to her slender waist.

She looked back as Naruto shot his glory into her caverns and she reared back onto her knees while placing her hands on them for balance. She turned her head and he pressed his lips against hers once again while he held onto her waist.

Both moaned into each other's mouths as he slammed his tower into her wetness and his cerulean eyes met with her amethyst spheres. Naruto's hands traveled to Kurumu's jiggling breasts and squeezed them while pummeling his cock into her walls.

Kurumu moaned as she grew tighter on his length from his groping and caressing her bosom while kissing him and reaching back to caress his whiskers. His eyes sparkled akin to diamonds while his tongue lashed and lathered hers with Kurumu's breasts bobbing in his hands before freeing one of them to hold onto her forearm.

Kurumu and Naruto closed their eyes as their tongues battled and licked against one another. Kurumu moaned as she felt the throbbing of Naruto's manhood intensify within her walls as he charged his hips forward and her walls grew tighter in turn of his movements.

She lifted her forearm from his hold and placed it around Naruto's neck while he slammed his manhood into her tightness. He groped and kneaded her breast while reclaiming his hold on the other orb as she kept her arm laced around the crook of his neck for balance.

The blonde broke the kiss and began nibbling Kurumu's neck while her eyes remained closed as a sign of ecstasy. The young sage's testicles became tighter as his cannon thundered into her warm innards and she rutted her hips backwards with her rear hitting Naruto's lap.

By now, their sweat had covered them from head-to-toe and he grazed her neck with his canines. She mewled as he nibbled on her neck and he grabbed hold of her bouncing nipples before tweaking and pulling them forward.

Naruto's member slammed into her walls and Kurumu began kissing his forehead as he drove himself onwards. Kurumu's sweaty back was now against Naruto's chest while he thrust his erection into her tunnels and she moaned as he left a hickey on her neck.

He freed her breasts to frame her chin and kiss her again while rocketing his glory into her walls. Her eyes finally opened as her innards coiled around Naruto's cock and put a pleasuring amount of pressure on it to the point where his seeds filled her womb once again.

The amount her body couldn't accept erupted from her pussy akin to a volcano spewing out lava and it splattered on the floor. Naruto and Kurumu moaned as their orgasm ended and both separated their lips to pant as he removed his cum-stained erection from her entrance.

Kurumu lay on the floor panting as she recovered from the three mind-blowing orgasms she had experienced during their romps before she felt Naruto grip her legs and she looked back to see Naruto standing up with her legs in his grip and she grinned lustfully as she sensed that he was far from done with her.

Naruto kept her legs apart before entering her wetness again and started thrusting into her womanhood. Kurumu clasped her lower legs onto Naruto's back while he gripped her waist and her breasts jiggled forward.

He pummeled his erection into her innards and though this position had caught her by surprise, she enjoyed it nonetheless. Naruto's hilt crashed into her core and her eyes continued to shine with lust. He smiled at her reaction while driving and thrusting his cock into her body.

She loudly moaned while she kept her feet on his lower back and Naruto growled lustfully. Despite the charge of his manhood, Kurumu felt too good to complain and blushed as the blonde drove his member into her insides.

Naruto plowed his member into Kurumu and her breasts freely bounced forward. He held onto her slender waist and she kept her hands plated on the floor of the onsen as her body was rocked forward from his powerful thrusts.

The blonde's lap smacked against Kurumu's keister and she looked back at him with a lusty smile. He returned the gesture as his swollen member flew into her tunnels and she tried to focus her thoughts on keeping her feet pressed on his lower back to avoid falling.

Though with his monstrous thrusts, she was finding it harder to think about anything else compared to enjoying Naruto's member and the pleasure was already starting to take over her mind once again.

Her eyes sparkled with tears of pleasure as Naruto's hilt shot into her entrance and she howled as a result. He pulled her back and she balanced herself on her hands as he rammed his manhood forward into her stomach.

The thrilling sensation of his cum spraying from her entrance once again began a reality and her tongue hung from her mouth with her eyes half-way rolled into the back of her head. Naruto's semen trailed down her entrance onto the ground and he set her down onto her back.

Naruto sat back down into the spring before he was joined by Kurumu who sat in his lap and rested her head on his chest with his semen oozing out of her entrance like a white river.

_**~Years Later~**_

Two young children were playing around in the front yard of the Hokage mansion. One was a young boy with blonde hair and violet eyes and the other was a young girl with blue hair and eyes that were a mixture of her parent's eyes.

"Kaguya, Asura, I'm back kids." They heard someone say before both of them turned to see their mother Kurumu Namikaze enter the front gate with Sakura Haruno Uchiha and they both went to hug their mother.

"Hey kids, do you know where your father is?" Sakura asked the two young Namikaze children.

"I think he's still asleep in his room." Kaguya answered and a little smirk appeared on Kurumu's face.

"Is that so, well I guess that I'll just have to go and wake him." Kurumu said before she and Sakura went inside with the kids and Kurumu went to see about Naruto while Kaguya and Asura talked with Sakura. After a while they heard Naruto laughing from the bedroom.

"Wait, Kurumu-chan that tickles." Naruto grinned.

"Well I have always known just where you're most sensitive Naruto-kun." Kurumu seductively said and their children listened with both of them being woefully ignorant of their parent's actions. Of course Sakura knew and she blushed before deciding it was best to leave the two of them alone.

"Um kids, would you two like some ramen, my treat." Sakura said in an attempt to distract the two innocent-minded kids and they both cheered before Sakura led them out to IchiRaku's, though not before leaving a note for Naruto and Kurumu.

* * *

LOL, now is that a more appropriate way to end a lemon involving Naruto and Kurumu or what. I originally had a lot of trouble coming up with a plotline for this lemon, but thanks to a helping hand from my good friend _**ScarletVirus33**_, he was able to point me in the right direction and help me come up with something.

The idea for Naruto to save Kurumu from a group of rapists in an alleyway actually came from the first _**Spider-Man**_ movie where Spider-Man did the same thing to save Mary Jane before receiving a kiss from Mary Jane. Although I decided to take it a step further and have Kurumu reward Naruto with more than just a kiss.

By the way, for anyone that didn't catch it, the scene where Kurumu snuck into Naruto's room and fell asleep in his bed was taken from the anime episode _**"Bathroom and a Vampire"**_ which is one of my favorite episodes of the anime.

Now for this series, the next lemon you'll see will see Naruto paired up with Ruby Tojo. And with Ruby's seductive and perverted tendencies, it's safe to say that it'll be a blast for me to write.

But that lemon won't be until either March or April because next month I have other things in store for my fans including the returns of _**Clan Restoration**_ and _**Icha Icha Paradise**_. So until next time, this is DarkChild316 signing off, so long everyone.

_**VIVA, LA RAZA!**_


End file.
